Nightmare
by melancholymelody
Summary: Marth is having a nightmare and wakes up in fear. Ike comforts him.


**Nightmare**

Marth strolled along the beach right outside Smash Mansion, observing the bright hues of the sun as it set.

_A parting farewell…_

Tears flowed down his cheeks as he sat on the boulders, looking on as the darkness swallowed the last speckles of light.

_If it's destiny, I rather I never met you at all._

It was night. Marth could hear the bats squeaking and owls hooting from afar. However, they matter not compared to the inner turmoil inside him. A strong breeze swept the island and Marth's tiara was blown along with the wind, landing in the black grey sea.

_My tiara..._

Without a conscious thought, Marth stripped off his cloak and dived into the icy sea. Mustering up strength, he swam against the current as he squinted through the dark sea for any shiny glimmering things that were floating around. To his despair, he could find none. His strokes became more powerful and the gulps of air more frequent as he trudged through the sea, desperately scrounging it for his tiara.

_My promise to you..._

Black spots appeared before his vision but Marth merely blinked them away. His lungs felt like they were collapsing within themselves and Marth could feel himself getting weaker and weaker.

_No. My tiara..._

He struggled in vain, flailing his arms around, creating a mass of bubbles surrounding him.

_Elise._

His vision blurred and he could find himself slowly losing focus. Marth knew he would not make it back up in time. Gazing at the moon above him, Marth closed his eyes as he felt himself slowly sinking down to the ocean floor where darkness greeted him.

_All hope is lost._

"Marth, wake up! Marth!"

Ike shouted the moment he noticed Marth thrashing around in bed. He had woken up a few minutes before only to see his beloved struggling in bed, fighting an invisible enemy that Ike could not see.

"Marth, are you awake?" Ike asked in concern as he noticed Marth sitting up in bed, eyes staring at the cloak that Ike had wrapped over him.

"Marth?"

He looked up to Ike with fear-filled eyes. Without words, Ike pulled him to an embrace, cradling Marth against his chest.

"It's just a nightmare." Ike soothed as he rubbed Marth's back in circular motions, releasing the tension within those back muscles. Marth said nothing as he clutched Ike's shirt, the last remnants of his nightmare washing over him.

"D-don't you ever go dive in the sea." Marth whispered after a while, his trembling body still in Ike's embrace. "And don't you ever go near that beach outside our window."

Ike chuckled. "Love, I do have to go outside to hunt for food you know? How am I supposed to hunt for food if I'm not allowed to step on the beach?"

Marth clenched the fistful of Ike's shirt he held in his hands, horrible images of him losing the tiara in the sea flashing before his eyes once again.

"J-just don't." Marth whispered, willing the tears in his eyes to go away.

Ike murmured comforting words in Marth's ears as he placed his head on Marth's shoulder, getting him to calm down.

"I'll be fine." he reassured him.

"You can't be sure. What if a heavy rainstorm comes? What if a wave sweeps you away? I've lost Elise, I've lost my parents, Ike, if I lose you too, I'll..."

Marth's words were lost as he began sobbing against Ike's chest, unable to hold back his tears.

The tiara was gone. No matter how hard he swam, he could no longer find it back in that black mass of ocean. It had vanished. Disappeared.

_Gone with the wind…_

"Marth," Ike soothed, "since when did I say I was leaving you?"

"B-but..."

Ike sighed. Gently prying Marth off his shirt, he gazed into Marth's eyes that were now glistening with tears.

"I'm not leaving you. Ever. I promise."

Ike spoke solemnly, his intense gaze boring through Marth's soul and Marth knew then. Ike would do anything in his power to remain by his side. That mercenary might love to joke around but when it came to Marth, he was absolutely serious.

"Okay," Marth whispered in reply, "as long as you promise."

With that, Marth snuggled into Ike's chest, insecurities dissolved in his protective embrace.

_I promise._


End file.
